Slayer's Love for a Saiyan
by Tina2
Summary: Trunks heart is wounded by the death of his mother. A feeling Sango could sypathetic with. Can she help to heal the wounds of his heart? Sango/Trunks


**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, never did, and never will!!  
  
  
  
**Prologue**  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Today was a fine day indeed. The sun looms over the clear sky, showing how truly   
beautiful nature is. The wind gushed softly, carrying the soft scent of the blooming  
flowers.  
  
Sango sighed sadly as she sat near a river. Her large boomerang lain a couple feet   
her. A couple of birds landed on the weapon, staring at the brunette curiously.  
  
_'My friends must be searching for me'_ she thought. Just this morning, she left campsite  
without much of a goodbye gesture. All day, she thought about her family. How she misses  
them so much, especially her younger brother.  
  
Sango swore revenge on Naraku, for he's the one who's responsible for her misery.   
Now he's rubbing it in by controlling her younger brother and turning him against her. The river   
began to sparkle, as though the stars itself were glimmering.  
  
Sango bore a soft smile. After staring for so long, she cuddled herself as her eyes   
began to grew heavy.   
  
******  
  
_'Trunks, I'm sorry… your mother didn't make it…'_ a haunting voice of a doctor echoed  
through Trunks' mind.  
  
Ever since the death of his mother, Trunks fallen into a deep depression. He had truly  
lost everyone he loved. First, he bear witness the death of his best friend, Gohan. It was  
a feeling never forget, a feeling that wound will never heal. Now, he had to watch his  
mother die…   
  
Trunks could never forget her frail face. She died, laying in bed with a soft smile to not  
mourn over her death. She was gone… gone for good…  
  
A month had gone by, ever since then; Trunks dreaded himself at a bar. Every night,   
he goes home drunk.   
  
It's nine o' clock. In the outskirts of West City, Trunks sat at the counter table of the  
Devil's Hangout bar. Upon his arrival, everyone rolled out. This was a guy who single  
handily killed the androids. After ten minutes, empty glasses soon piled up.   
  
Tina, the bartender, look on with worry. _'Trunks been this way for a month now… poor  
guy, he lost everyone he holds dear…'_ she thought. _'And it only getting worse… he's drinking  
more with each passing day…'  
_  
Tina's thoughts were interrupted as Trunks slam yet another empty glass. He slurred,  
"Tina, hit me… another hippup! one…!"  
  
The blond shook her head and said, "No, Trunks… you had too much already!"  
  
Trunks grimaced. "Why?" his voice sounded angry instead of slurry.  
  
The stench of beer was overwhelming. "No, Trunks! You shouldn't even be drinking!   
You're not permitted to!" Tina stood her ground. _'Oh, crap!'_  
  
Trunks shot up, a look of fear crossed Tina as she back away. Expecting Trunks to   
beat her up in a drunken rage, he coolly made his way to the exit. He stops and spared  
Tina a sharp glance. After a few seconds of that awkward gaze, he was gone.  
  
Tina was left alone, only to stare at the exit. "Trunks…"  
  
******  
  
"What's the matter with you, handsome?" a woman asked.  
  
Trunks stops and shifted his head to the right. A woman with blue hair and pink eyes   
were standing behind a flower shop cart wearing a flower apron.   
  
"You addressing me?" the saiyan hybrid coolly asked. "And the hell you're doing at  
nighttime in the streets?"  
  
The woman glance around. It was dark, the streets does looks dangerous, but in the  
end, she smiled. "Thank you for your concern. Bet the woman goes crazy over you," she  
commented.  
  
Trunks stared at the woman as though she was _crazy_. Realizing this is getting   
nowhere, he began to walk away. Again, the woman speaks. "Wait!" she called out.  
  
Trunks did so, but with a cold stare. "What? You're wasting my time!" he scowled.  
  
"Here, catch!" the woman said, throwing some kind of object. Trunks caught it.  
  
"The hell is this?" he asked, examining the object. It look like a wooden handle of a   
sword, but no blade. It must be old, judging by the bandage wrapped around the middle.   
His main interest was the three red gems embedding the end of the handle. Then again,  
it could be fake.  
  
"It's a good luck charm called the Tenchiken," the odd, but beautiful young lady   
explained enthusiastically.   
  
The half-saiyan merely scoffed, and place the damn thing in his baggy pocket. Giving  
a 'what-ever' look and walks away. The last thing he heard was, "The name's Tsunami,  
Trunks! And you're welcome!"  
  
He wasn't surprise that she knew his name. After all, 'he' did saved the world.   
  
Trunks continued to walk his way home. He could've fly home, but drinking a little too   
much had began to taken it's effect.   
  
Walking on a bridge, the street light shone on Trunks. The sky were soon embrace with  
rain clouds. The minute it completely covered the sky, it rained hardly and added lightling  
and thunder to make it worse.   
  
"Damn rain…" Trunks slurred, switching from anger to a drunken state. In an instant,  
he reeled on the cold, wet ground. He sobbed menacingly. "WHY?!!!!!!! WHY?!" Trunks  
bellowed.  
  
Trunks picked himself up, and stood by the rail. Extending his arms, he shouted, "HA HA  
HA HA HA!!!! I'm the king, motherfucker!! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!"   
  
Trunks' drunken parade only ended sadly as he descended his arms. He could only look  
at himself in disgust. "What… become of me…?" he murmured.   
  
For one reason, he don't know why, he feel sick… it wasn't the beer, otherwise he throw  
up. Slowly, Trunks began to keel over, eventually making him fall into the water below.   
  
He couldn't move, his head hurts, his body; stunned. His only hope, to hold in his breath   
as the waves crashes against him. To make matters worse, the end result sent the half saiyan  
brewing deep into the ocean. A blue light started to embrace him…  
  
  
******  
  
"Chrip, chrip!!" a bird rapidly peck Sango on the face. The brunette merely slaps it away.  
Again, the little bird tries again. "Okay… okay!" Sango finally give in. Swiftly, she got up and  
yawned.  
  
The bird flew excitedly around her. Sango thought it were playing around. Being an   
experienced demon slayer, it means something is wrong! "What? What is it?" she asked.  
  
Sango watched as the bird flew over the river. Her eyes travel downward and narrowed at   
the sight. Someone was floating in the water!  
  
"Oh, my god!" Sango muttered as she rushed in to help. Damp, she quickly dragged the  
strange man on dry land. He was dressed as though he's from Kagome's era. But that  
didn't matter right now, the purple man head was burning up!  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**REMEMBER:** Be sure to review if you like or hate it!!!!!!  
  
If you didn't already know; Tsunami is a real character and the weapon, Tenchiken. From what anime? **Tenchi!!**  
  
What's going to happen next?   
  
Stay tune!  
  



End file.
